Various types of animal umbrellas are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an animal umbrella that includes a thoracic vest having a releasably fastenable front seam, a neck hole, a first foreleg hole, a second foreleg hole, and a base unit centrally disposed atop a dorsal portion, with an umbrella unit having an elongated dome-shaped covering, the covering having a mount support centrally disposed in an arched top portion, wherein a hoop stand removably inserts through the mount support to releasably attach to the base unit and a lock member slidingly secures the canopy at a desired height above the base unit to shield a quadruped from inclement weather and, alternately, shade the quadruped from intense sunlight, as deisred.